Question: Find
\[\sum_{N = 1}^{1024} \lfloor \log_2 N \rfloor.\]
Explanation: For $1 \le N \le 1024,$ the possible values of $\lfloor \log_2 N \rfloor$ are 0, 1, 2, $\dots,$ 10.  For a given value of $k,$ $0 \le k \le 10,$
\[\lfloor \log_2 N \rfloor = k\]for $N = 2^k,$ $2^{k + 1},$ $\dots,$ $2^{k + 1} - 1,$ for $2^k$ possible values.  The only exception is $k = 10$: $\lfloor \log_2 N \rfloor = 10$ only for $N = 1024.$

Hence, the sum we seek is
\[S = 1 \cdot 0 + 2 \cdot 1 + 2^2 \cdot 2 + 2^3 \cdot 3 + \dots + 2^8 \cdot 8 + 2^9 \cdot 9 + 10.\]Then
\[2S = 2 \cdot 0 + 2^2 \cdot 1 + 2^3 \cdot 2 + 2^4 \cdot 3 + \dots + 2^9 \cdot 8 + 2^{10} \cdot 9 + 20.\]Subtracting these equations, we get
\begin{align*}
S &= 10 + 2^{10} \cdot 9 - 2^9 - 2^8 - \dots - 2^2 - 2 \\
&= 10 + 2^{10} \cdot 9 - 2(2^8 + 2^7 + \dots + 2 + 1) \\
&= 10 + 2^{10} \cdot 9 - 2(2^9 - 1) \\
&= \boxed{8204}.
\end{align*}